A dream come true
by starbearr
Summary: *Chapter 5 up* I will be uploading every Friday from now on.
1. Chapter 1: The first day

**Disclaimer:**Nope, I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note:**Hey, this is my first fanfiction to be posted, so I hope that you guys brimming with experience can help me out a little by reviewing my fanfic.

_'Knock knock'_

_Chelsea turned and gazed at the clock. 'Who the hell will be knocking at her door at 6 in the morning?' thought Chelsea as she rushed to open the door._

_"Hey Chelsea I will- Woah! You are still asleep?"_

_"Oh, hey Mark," yawned Chelsea_

_Mark quickly pushed her back into room and took a few clothes that he found acceptable out of Chelsea's closet, passing it to her._

_"Here, go and change now," grumbled Mark._

_As Chelsea wandered into the bathroom holding onto fresh sets of clothing, Mark sighed thinking about the time Chelsea said that she is able to survive anything._

_"Please bring me to somewhere else other than home."_

_"But, are you just going to abandon your family like that?"_

"_If I don't they will force me to marry of to some idiot who I don't even know"_

"_Marriage? You?"_

_Chelsea narrowed her eyes and nodded._

_Mark stifled a laugh and told her that he will handle it._

As Mark was recalling how Chelsea managed to end up here, as a farmer, of all occupations, Chelsea sauntered in, wearing the clothes Mark passed to her earlier.

"Hey, what are you thinking about Marky?"

Mark grimaced at the nickname Chelsea chose for him.

"Nothing much," Mark mumbled

Chelsea frowned and stood in front of Mark, her piercing blue eyes staring deep into Mark's

"Tell me, or else,"

"You should have known by now that I'm not threatened by threats, Chels"

However, after moments of Chelsea refusing to budge, Mark sighed and gave in.

"I was just thinking about that fateful day that made you land up on this farm,"

"I really can't believe the words that you said to mummy and daddy," Chelsea sighed, recalling the fateful day too.

"_Can you tell me why you want to marry off Chelsea Mr and Mrs Sawada," Mark asked, mustering his courage._

"_Although there isn't any need for us to answer your question, we will."_

"_Both me and Roku will do anything to let our little baby be matured, and marriage seems like the best way,"_

"_I can think of a better way to make Chelsea become mature,"_

"I really can't believe that you will suggest making me a farmer under your guidance," Chelsea grumbled.

"Come on Chels, I need to teach you all about farming," Mark snickered.

Chelsea pouted but when with it since she knew that Mark was protecting her from her getting married. She grinned and joked that Mark is so perfect and that she will want to marry him.

Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, dragging Chelsea outside.

"This is definitely going to be a long long day," Mark sighed as he turned and glanced at Chelsea

"Okay, Chels, this is a hoe, it is used to till the field. Why don't you give it a try?"

Chelsea looked at the hoe, lifted it up and begin tilling the field.

'Did Chels have a farming background or something? I expected her to be unable to till the field, _that_ perfectly' [x]

After three hours have passed, Mark glanced at the field, rubbing his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing. A beautiful field, tilled and sowed.

He walked over to Chelsea and saw that she looked like the things that she had done was nothing much. She could still laugh at Mark's bewildered expression.

"Farming is so easy," Chelsea laughed.

"However, I'm so dirty now. I need to take a shower,"

"Do you want to bath with me?" Chelsea teased

Mark's faced turned bright red and grumbled a little. Chelsea laughed and went to bath.

As Chelsea was bathing, Mark took out his phone and called someone.

"Kyo, I can't believe it,"

"The farm was a complete disaster at first, I didn't think that she could have cleared the field and tilled it so quickly," Mark recalled.

"Well, she _is_ Chelsea after all," Kyoya mused

"I can't even bear to think of the other surprises that she has in store for me," Mark sighed, defeated.

[x] Note that Chelsea is a new farmer. So it is surprising that she could farm that well.


	2. Chapter 2: A blessing in disguise

**Disclaimer:**Nope, I don't own Harvest Moon…  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of update. I could have updated if I wanted to since I'm on my holiday. Well, I got to blame it to Pokemon Soul silver . After reading through my first chapter, I realized that my story is not proceeding in the way that I initially wanted it to.

However, no worries! I will try to get it back on track!

Enjoy

"Who are you talking to?" Chelsea asked, walking out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel covering her body.

Mark turned to respond to her but upon seeing Chelsea, he couldn't find the words to say.

"Can you get dressed and I'll bring you to meet the other villagers," Mark sighed, tired of Chelsea continuous teasing.

Chelsea giggled a little and got dressed without a single word of complain, surprising Mark.

Approximately two hours later…

"…and finally, this is Denny's shack,"

"Wow, there are really so many people living at all sorts of places," Chelsea said, looking around.

"Well, it is important for you to maintain a good relationship with all of them,"

As they are walking back to the farm, they spotted a little puppy.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Chelsea said, picking up the puppy.

Looking at the puppy, she spotted that it was wearing a blue bandanna around its neck.

"That's mine!" A girl with golden hair shouted, running towards Mark and Chelsea.

Without giving Chelsea time to respond, the puppy leapt from Chelsea arms to the girl.

"Are you alright Bella? Did that onee-chan [x] harm you in any manner?" The child cried, hugging her puppy.

Frowning at Chelsea, the girl started walking away.

Chelsea started walking away quietly, looking upset.

"It's fine. Don't beat yourself up over this," Mark rushed towards Chelsea consoling her.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine," Chelsea mumbled, smiling weakly.

Mark had never seen Chelsea feeling so downcast before, but he figured out that he should give Chelsea some space for herself, so he just walked to somewhere else.

"What will Kyo do to cheer Chelsea up?" Mark pondered

Sighing, Mark decided to ask Kyoya for help since he is also starting to feeling sad.

"Kyo, Can I ask you a question?"

"What will you do if your little sis gets upset?" Mark asked

"Did something happen to Chelsea?"

"Yeah, I've never seen Chelsea so upset before." Mark said defeated.

"Well, when Chelsea was young, I will bring her Ice-cream. It always works,"

"Alright, thanks for the tip!"

Chelsea was walking back to her humble farm slowly.

She didn't know what she should have done, thinking hard, she started walking in no specific direction. All of a sudden, Goosebumps started rising upon her bare arm, as she sensed a threat. Slowly turning her back, she saw that there are a few wild dogs following her.

They looked aggressive and Chelsea started to walk backwards, step by step. The wild dogs barked at her fiercely, startling Chelsea, causing her to trip and fall.

"G..o Go… away…" Chelsea stuttered

Just as the dogs are about to pounce onto Chelsea, a huge shadow appeared. All the dogs turned towards the mysterious man, growling at him fiercely.

Everything occurred so quickly that Chelsea was utterly surprised. The dogs suddenly started to lick the man's hand and bark happily at him. He smiled and patted the dogs, looking towards Chelsea.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, concerned, reaching towards Chelsea.

"Thank… you," Chelsea said, holding onto the man's surprisingly smooth palm.

"It's my pleasure to help a fair maiden like yourself," The man smiled warmly.

Chelsea blushed faintly. 'What's happening to me?" Chelsea thought

"Here, allow me to assist you back into your abode,"

Inside Chelsea's home, the man asked Chelsea the location of her first-aid box, noting her scrape knee.

"It might hurt a little, but please bear it," the man said, starting the application of the medication

Chelsea winced but she bit her lip and prevented herself from crying out in agony.

"I don't remember seeing you before. I'm Chelsea, the new farmer. What's your name?" Chelsea said, attempting to smile.

"What a beautiful name you have. My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the third, but you can just call me Will." Will smiled gently.

"It is getting late, and it is probably rude for me to stay in your home any longer," Will said, preparing to leave.

He was surprised when he turned to see Chelsea asleep on the chair. He smiled faintly and carried Chelsea to her bed, tucking her in. Chelsea stirred, but didn't wake up. So, Will turned the lights off and left Chelsea's home silently.

Mark held on to one strawberry ice-cream cone and approached Chelsea's home. As he was approaching Chelsea's farm, he saw Will leaving Chelsea's home.

"May I enquire who you are and what relations do you have with Chelsea?" Mark asked with a suspicious tone.

"I'm Will, I just treated Chelsea's injury and I'm about to leave," Will answered.

Mark stared at Will's retreating form and ran into Chelsea's home, hoping that nothing serious happened to her.

[x] Onee-chan refers to older sister.


	3. Chapter 3: My dear Brother and Sister

**Disclaimer:**Maybe one day I might, but I currently don't own harvest moon.  
**Author's Note: **Hey I'm back with another chapter. *yay!* ahem! I wonder if my introduction of Will was too quick. I mean after all, it's only the second chapter. However its fine, I guess.

I've realized that I've been typing so little words o.o" It's barely two pages! Well, I hope that I get more ideas on what I should write.

Well, enjoy! ^-^

Looking at Chelsea's angelic face as she slept, Mark sighed in relieve that Chelsea is fine. Recalling back that Will, a shady person in his eyes, said something about Chelsea's injury, he started frowning, wondering what could have caused the injury.

As Mark started to leave, he accidently stepped on a creaky floorboard, and that awaken Chelsea from her peaceful slumber.

"Mark…?" Chelsea yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Mark asked, concerned.

Chelsea was utterly confused by what Mark meant.

'Mark couldn't have known about her injury since that is something that only Will and herself should know, so why is he asking about how she is feeling?' Chelsea pondered.

Mark waited for a moment, and when he saw her entirely befuddled expression, he laughed it off and said that it's okay.

'It's better for her if she forgot what had happened just now.'

However, there is just this one thing that Mark is curious about and that is the reason why Chelsea was so upset when the little girl viewed her in such a way.

"If it was me, I won't get bothered by it at all," Mark muttered under his breath

"Did you say something?"Chelsea asked

Mark just shook his head and prepared to leave, but at that instance, he remembered about Will.

"Chels, who's Will?" Mark asked

"How did you know about Will?" Chelsea asked, eyeing Mark suspiciously

"Well, I did see him, someone who you and I do not know, leaving from your home," Mark said nonchalantly.

"Will, is my savior,"

"He might just be trying to gain your trust. How can you allow someone who you have barely known enter your house?!" Mark said furiously.

"Don't say that about my savior and friend!" Chelsea retorted

"No, Chels, I was just trying to say that he-" Mark begun saying gently when he was cut off

"So you are trying to say that I am naїve now?!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry okay," Mark said rolling his eyes

"I do not wish to take to you right now, please leave," Chelsea muttered, opening the door.

As Mark was leaving, he received a phone call.

"Mark, its Kyoya. Keira and I have decided that we are going to move to Verdure Island so that we can look after Chelsea," Kyoya said

"Wait! What about your parents? Won't they be furious?"Mark muttered back

"It's cool, we can handle it," Kyoya assured.

"So, YOU are in charge of receiving us at the port, you," Kyo said

Mark could just see Kyo smirking, "Why me," Mark wined

"You are my future brother in law isn't it, so I should be able to leave this task to you,"

"Wait what?"

"Alright I got to go now, I leave this task to you, Bye!"

Putting down the phone, Mark looked back into Chelsea's house wondering how he should pacify her and tell her this message as gently as possible.

'It is true that I did have a crush on Chelsea but, I know that it is useless pining for her' Mark sighed

It has been a week since Mark received that call from Chelsea's brother Kyoya. According to Kirk, there is a boat that will be arriving from the mainland today.

"I'm glad that Chelsea and I are friends again, but then in the end, I'm still unable to bring myself to tell Chelsea this message," Mark muttered to himself

Pacing up and down, wishing that he could just leave this place, Mark started to ponder on what Chelsea's reaction might be, that sent a chill down his spine. He had known Chelsea for years and had come to know how bad her temper is. Although that sort of scary thing only happens once in a blue moon, he was pretty sure that today will be the day that he might die from Chelsea's outburst of angriness.

Laughing incoherently to himself, he did not notice one shadows were closing in on him. As Mark rose up his head to try to look out for Kirk, he had the worst shock in his whole life, Chelsea was standing there beside him.

"H…hey what are you d…doing here?" Mark stammered, trying to conceal his quite apparent fear.

"Nothing much, I was heading back to the farm when I spotted you, so I just came here to say hi," Chelsea smiled, apparently oblivious to Mark stammering.

'Oh god, I'm dead' Mark thought as he saw Kirk's boat reaching Verdure Island.

Mark turned and started to walk away slowly as Chelsea just stared at him curiously, wondering what is wrong.

However, it seems that god is apparently not on his side. "Hey Mark! We're here," Kyoya smiled, almost devilishly.

"Onii-chan? Onee-chan? What are you guys doing here" Chelsea questioned as she stared at Kyoya for a moment.

Turning to face Mark, she looked at him with a betrayed look, "Were you the one who told them where I am?"

Mark winced, wishing he could just disappear into a hole in the ground right now. "Erm, can I ask why you are suspecting me?"

"Kyo said hi to you when he arrived, isn't that suspicious?" Chelsea said with her most angelic voice

With that, all Mark could see was the gates of hell opening, he knew that there is no longer any way to escape from Chelsea's grasp, "Yeah, I'm sorry,"

"Kyo, Kei, I can take care of myself," Chelsea pouted, sending a death glare to Mark

"iie [x], we know that you can take care of yourself imouto [xx]," Kei said, sending a warm smile

Chelsea looked at Kei and sigh, giving up, "Then where are the both of you going to stay?"

"Is that really a question?" Kyoya grinned

Chelsea obviously got the message and pouted, "No, my house is too small!"

[x] iie – No in japanese

[xx] imouto – little sister in japanese


	4. Chapter 4: Reason for hatred

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harvest moon.  
**Author's Note: **Hey… just like people feed on food to survive, authors feed on reviews to get the mood to continue writing. Catch my drift?

Well I had the ideas to write this new chapter for some time but then I hesitate as I don't know if I should continue on or not.

Oh yeah there will be some vulgar languages here. Also there are some unpleasing points now and there, I do not even know how to describe it… =X Lime at the ending, damn its seriously difficult to type it, or even imagine it o.o".

Chapter 4: Reason for hatred

Mark sighed scurrying through his flat looking for his old photo books.

'I recall seeing someone who resembles Will in the past, could he be?" Mark muttered to himself.

Just when Mark was going to give up, he found a book sticking out strangely in the dusty box of photo albums.

"Ah-ha!"

Mark blew the dust away from the dusty photo album and stared at it. The label wrote ' Year 2002'

Holding the photo album, he sat down on one of his comfy chairs and opened the album slowly.

Tracing his fingertip over the faces, he spotted his own young and immature face and smiled but as he continued searching, his smile faded as he saw Will face too.

In the different pictures, there were a few of Will hugging his ex-girlfriends even when he was dating them at that point of time.

"I knew it! That bastard is preying on Chelsea this time," Mark growled, face flushed due to his anger.

As he was leaving his house to show the photographic evidence, who would it be but Will sitting on his windowsill.

"You get the f—k out of my house" Mark said, attempting to punch Will square in the face.

"Come on, you know that we should be together," Will said, nimbly dodging Mark's violent act.

_That's right. Mark and Will used to be together as lovers but then due to an incident, they broke up and Mark started dating girls and that was what caused Will to have the obsession of getting every girl that Mark had ever gotten_

"Will, you are just a blemish in my life, we were never meant to be together do you understand?!" Mark barked

"Face the facts Mark, the happiest time in your life was when we were together, you said so yourself in the past," Will retorted

"Like you just said, it was in the past. I was just… just curious about how it felt," Mark fought back weakly

Will closed in on Mark and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Isn't this warmth what you have been longing for all this years when we weren't together?" Will sighed happily.

"I…I,"

Will looked deeply into Mark's emerald green eyes and gave him a deep kiss, surprisingly, Mark melted into the kiss and moaned needy.

Will smiled and removed Mark's cap and placed it onto the tabletop. He proceeded to reach for Mark's torso when Mark pulled away all of a sudden.

"Even till now you attempt to resist?" Will frowned, his unhappiness apparent.

"I'm not… I'm normal!" Mark resisted weakly

"Mark. Even if you do resist, I know that someday you will cave in to your desires."

Will started leaving when Mark held onto his wrist suddenly, Will turned around surprised.

"Leave Chelsea alone, for me?"

Will raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, "However she is such a sweet girl. I just can't get enough of her,"

"You should have known about Chelsea even before you met her recently,"

Will nodded, "Yup she was your very first crush. However due to certain circumstances, both of you could not be together and so you came to me,"

"I still… I still love her and I plan to tell her soon,"

"Well, I will not let that happen under any costs. You belong with me, your heart and soul,"

After Will left Mark's flat, Mark fell flat onto the floor, bringing his knees up to himself sobbing.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Will!"

"Its… it's me, Chelsea,"

Mark's eyes widened but he still proceeded to open the door for Chelsea.

'Chelsea… oh she was always so perfect, regardless of her face or her body," Mark daydreamed

"Hey! Earth to Mark,"

"Oh… sorry I spaced out, you were saying?"

"I heard the conversation between Will and yourself," Chelsea muttered pacing around anxiously

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"So what do you want me to do?" Mark screamed

"Truth be told, I've always liked you too Mark, I was just so scared that you will reject me,"

"Forget about Will, we will be together forever starting from today,"

_As least that was what Mark thought Chelsea will have said_

"I can't believe it, you, gay?"

Mark was hurt so deeply by Chelsea's inconsiderate comment. It was like Chelsea giving him a tight slap on his porcelain face, shattering it in the process.

Tears started streaming down his face to Chelsea's and his surprise.

Chelsea walked towards Mark, feeling waves of regret overcoming her, "I'm so sorry,"

Mark didn't utter a single word and kept his head down unable to look at Chelsea anymore.

Chelsea held Mark's face up, cleaning away his tears and leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss.

Mark looked her, his eyes clouded with different emotions, as he reached a finger to touch his lips.

Chelsea blushed a little and was startled when Mark licked his lips and leaned forward to give her a deeper, more satisfying kiss, one that he was sure she would never forget for the rest of her life.

When their lips were chapped Mark looked at Chelsea and started apologizing, but Chelsea silenced him by unzipping his pants and reaching for his manhood.

Chelsea started stroking his manhood and her lips reached for his shaft. Blushing deeply as she did so, Chelsea licked his tip ever so tenderly as her hand stroked his manhood that was already hard with need.

"Chelsea, Chelsea… oh! I'm… I'm coming!" Mark moaned brokenly as he came in Chelsea's warm mouth.

Savoring every drop Chelsea looked up and smiled at him, "You taste sweet, oishii![x]"

Mark blushed at that comment and gazed into Chelsea beautiful blue orbs, "Why did you-"

"I did it because I love you"

Mark covered his mouth in shock and leaned forward to give Chelsea another passionate kiss

[x] oishii – delicious in Japanese

Who do you think Mark should be with? Will or Chelsea. Wow, my focus seems to have switched over to Mark.. =X

I'll add a poll and depending on the choices, I will change my focus accordingly. =)


	5. Chapter 5: Dilemma

**I do not own harvest moon**

**Author's note: **Sorry for not updating for soo long! I've been really busy with school work so now I promise to update every Friday!

"What the f-k are you doing with my kid sister?!" Kyoya burst out from nowhere.

Mark and Chelsea's eyes widened with shock as they saw Kyo standing in front of them.

Grabbing Chelsea's arm, Kyoya started to drag Chelsea out of Mark's apartment. When Chelsea resisted, he just gave both Mark and Chelsea the evil eye and Chelsea relented, walking for with him.

As Kyoya and Chelsea reached the farmhouse, Kyo turned to her, shaked his head and just silently walked off.

Keira, being the understanding sister of the two blockheads, as she likes to call them, ran over to Kyoya and persuaded him to tell her what had happened.

Other than the occasional sound of dripping water from the tap, silence filled the room. Chelsea stared at her surroundings and clutched her legs to her chest.

Fifteen minute passed and still, no sound was emitted from the guest room. Chelsea was starting to feel anxious.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she slowly made her way to the guest room, hesitating to knock on to the almost foreboding door.

Swallowing her doubts, Chelsea knocked on the door and opened it slightly to see that there was no one there.

Running into the room, Chelsea saw that the window was slightly ajar and the cold wind that was blowing was making the curtains flutter.

Chelsea slumped onto the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts filled her mind, leaving her feeling bittersweet about what had happened. Kyoya, her best big brother had never treated her like that before in her whole life.

Sighing, Chelsea turned to walk out of the door, when she saw an envelope on the table, with her name scribbled on to it. Tearing the seal apart, Chelsea took out the letter and started to read it.

_Chels, when you have read this letter, Kyo and I would have already been gone. _

_What got your brother so angry, was the fact that Mark and yourself has no relations to each other and you are doing such an intimate thing with him. _

_In fact, to be honest, I'm also upset with your behavior. _

_Both of us have decided to return back home and it is up to you to decide if you want to return back with us. If you do, come to the pier at 4pm, and you will also find a boat ticket enclosed in the envelope. We will be waiting for you at the pier. Kei_

Chelsea re-read the letter over and over again. No doubt was it in Keira's handwriting. Chelsea sighed and looked at the time. It was already 2pm, if Chelsea's wanted to go, she would need to pack up all her stuff and find a buyer for her farm. It was indeed a tough decision, however, Chelsea was determined not to approach Mark for assistance.

Taking out the boat ticket and placing it inside her front pocket, Chelsea walked out of her house and took the boat to her favorite place, Harvest Sprite Island. Tossing a beautiful blue magic flower into the goddess pond, Chelsea sat down on one of the large toadstools that seemed to grow magically.

As expected, the goddess came out of her pond.

"Thank you for such a wonderful offering Chelsea," the HG beamed.

Chelsea just managed to return a patronizing smile to her.

"What wrong my dear?" The HG said, frowning at her

Recalling the whole story to her, the HG look at Chelsea's clouded eyes.

"Well, what do you think, you should do?"

Chelsea kept quiet. Her brain was telling her that she should return back to her family but her heart was still hesitating.

The HG look at her and said, " Due to the fact that you have been so nice to me, by giving me offerings daily and chatting with me, I will help you to read your heart,"

All of a sudden, Chelsea flustered and shake her head profusely.

"It's fine! Don't waste your powers on someone like myself. It isn't worth it."

The HG opened her mouth to say something, but Chelsea got off the toadstool and walk away bidding the HG goodbye.

Chelsea was heading back to the boat when she bumped into the Witch Princess and her niece.

Chelsea looked at both of them and started pondering.

'The Witch princess and her niece are always bickering over something but then they are still able to live in the same house together. How do they do it?'

"Witchy (as Chelsea like calling the WP's niece ) can I ask you something?"

WP's niece turned and smiled at Chelsea, "sure,"

Walking back to the WP's and her niece house, WP's niece turned to her and smiled expectantly.

Once again, Chelsea told the whole story and this time Witchy smiled.

Holding her frog wand and walking to the big caldron, Witchy place several ingredients and started muttering a spell as she waved her wand around.

Several minutes later, filling a bottle with the pinkish water in the caldron, she skipped over to Chelsea and handed the bottle to her.

"Drink,"

Chelsea hesitantly lifted the bottle top to her pinkish lips and then muttering, "What the heck,"

Chugging the whole bottle down, Chelsea wiped her lips and looked at Witchy when all of the sudden, the surrounding turned hazy and then Chelsea fell asleep.

"This will take care of the problem!" Witchy smiled and used a magic spell to get Chelsea onto the comfy bed.

Meanwhile, when Chelsea woke up, she found herself at a place with absolutely nothing there. She walked and walked and finally, she seemed to reach a room of sorts. Entering it, she saw many oval windows.

Being curious, Chelsea peeked inside one of them. It showed her past when her two siblings and herself were playing catch in the yard. As she viewed her memories, teardrops being rolling down her cheeks.

Chelsea wiped her tears and peeked into other one.

It showed her the entire scene that happened in Mark's house.

Chelsea's eyes widened with horror as she finally realized the thing that she had done.

Chelsea sighed and walked over to other oval window.

There she saw her two siblings talking to each other.

"_Come on Kei, don't tell me that you are not angry or disappointed with her at all,"_

_Keira walked over to the window and stared outside and said that she was slightly disappointed. _

"_Perhaps, we, like daddy and mummy have pushed her too much,"_

_Kyoya looked at her, raising an eyebrow as Keira continued explaining._

"_Chelsea ran away from home because daddy and mummy was pressurizing her to marry someone who she had never seen before,"_

"_Now, we are acting like daddy and mummy, just ignoring her and not asked her for her point of view,"_

"_So you mean that we aren't good brother and sister to her?" Kyoya fumed_

"_Cool down! I just meant that we should not based everything over what you saw,"_

"_Alright, I'm goignt to give her another chance. If she returns home with us then I'll forgive her and treat this matter like it had never happened before,"_

_Keira eyes widened, "What do you mean by returning home?"_

"_Exactly what I said. Chelsea has just been running away from her problems over and over again, now its time for her to choose which path she wants to take,"_

"_Either being with us or Mark?"_

"_Exactly,"_

Chelsea saw Keira writing the letter to her and guilt filled her entire heart. She knew what she had to do and that was what she was going to do.

**Cliffhanger. What do you suppose Chelsea might do. I suppose the way I ended the story seemed to point towards Chelsea leaving Mark, but then you will never know. =3**


End file.
